Colección de oneshots
by eclipse total
Summary: Lo sé, no es un buen titulo pero pss es eso, advertencias y aclaraciones en cada one-shot
1. seichiroXsubaru 1

Les contaré algo, al crear mi cuenta leí (o eso se supone U^^) las normas que tenía Fanfiction, pero… como esta en ingles no le entendí mucho y de repente el otro día (qué digo, si eso fue hoy) me sale un usuario diciendo que reportaría mis fics por incumplir las normas¬¬ la verdad es que no me lo creí pero igual me entro la curiosidad y descubrí que si podía hacerlo

Ustedes de seguro se quedaron con cara de 'wtf? o_0' (los comprendo, eso me paso¬¬)pero si, podía reportarme simplemente por escribir song-fics -.- y no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo me dejó la noticia pero… pss reglas son reglas y si no quiero que cancelen mi cuenta (pero por supuesto que no lo quiero) debo cumplirlas o sí no ff me la quita permanentemente, lo único que hice fue quitar la canción, el resto sigue igual, a lo mejor en los otros si cambio algunas cosas pero por el momento les dejo este como mínimo

ah y les digo, quité los song-fics, en vez de reemplazarlos, para poder volverlos a subir pero juntos, como one-shots en forma de fic largo, ahora si... les dejo el primer fic de X que escribí hace tiempo, Re-subido! pero sin canción esta vez

Creo que se me oolvida algo, mmm... ah claro, lo del titulo, pues... no se me ocurrió otro

_**Advertencias:**_ mucha (y con esto intento decir MUCHISIMA) tragedía xP no tanto, solo mato a los que mueren en la serie original o_o etto... ¿En que estaba? pues este fic también es yaoi así que si no te gusta el genero pasate a otro capitulo (un SorataxArashi pss hasta el momento es la unica pareja heterosexual del anime de la que escribo U^^)

_**Disclaimer:**_ X/1999 no me pertenece

**SUBARUXSEICHIRO**

Esa era una tarde lluviosa, el departamento se encontraba solo, totalmente obscuro. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre joven, que no aparentaba más de 23 años, de cabello negro y mirada color esmeralda, se quitó su gabardina y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, las tardes como esas siempre lo ponían melancólico

Su vista bajó hasta un portarretratos que se encontraba sobre la mesa frente a él, lo tomó entre sus manos y observó la foto dentro de este, dos niños, una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes idéntica al niño, acompañados por un hombre joven de gabardina y lentes negros

-Hokuto… - trato de decir en un susurro, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas -Juro que te encontrare Seichiro Sakurazuka – dijo con la cabeza baja - juro que te encontrare y te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi querida hermana

Subaru caminaba por un pasillo, iba rumbo a un nuevo trabajo que había salido esta mañana

-¿Por qué no sales Seichiro? – dijo Subaru deteniendo su paso

-Aún no es tiempo Subaru, tu y yo estamos destinados a encontrarnos para luchar – se escuchó la voz de Seichiro provenir de la nada

-Espero con ansias nuestro encuentro – susurró el joven Sumeragi – haré realidad mi deseo – y tras decir esto comenzó a caminar de nuevo

Subaru había perdido la vista de uno de sus ojos en un enfrentamiento contra Fumma, el Kamui de los dragones de la tierra, ahora se encontraba solo en su habitación "cumplí mi primer deseo" pensaba mientras posaba su mano sobre las vendas que cubrían su ojo "solo me queda un deseo Seichiro, y juro que lo cumpliré a toda costa"

Hinoto acababa de tener una visión, el próximo sello que atacarían era el puente rainbow, y precisamente lo atacaría el Sakurazukamori "esta es mi oportunidad" pensó antes de salir del edificio. Caminaba por el puente cuando vio al final de este una figura humana, sabía que era él, se acercaron y una vez que se cruzaron comenzaron a pelear, al parecer era Seichiro el que tenía la victoria asegurada cuando sujetó con una mano a Subaru y alistó la otra para cruzar directo su corazón, Subaru cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca sintió llegar

No supo como paso, ni por qué, solo supo que el impacto nunca llegó y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la imagen de Seichiro desangrándose en su regazo y su pecho atravesado por su mano, quería gritar pero no sabía ni que decir, un nudo se formó en su garganta, estaba en completo shock, retiró su mano del pecho de Seichiro y lo acomodo entre sus brazos - ¿Por qué...? - preguntó Subaru una vez que salió del shock

El zakurazukamori sonrió - Fue tu hermana - soltó instantaneamente - ella me hechizo para que me mataras cuando intentara matarte, de la misma forma en que yo lanzara el ataque, el ataque se me devolvería a mi... - dijo difícilmente - ¿qué ocurre...?¿que acaso no era este tu deseo?

-NO SEICHIRO, ESE NO ERA MI DESEO - dijo comenzando a llorar, bajó la cabeza y susurró - mi deseo en realidad era morir en tus brazos - confesó el joven Sumeragi - yo no era capaz de matarte Seichiro, porque aunque seas un cruel asesino, aunque tú seas el asesino de mi hermana... yo SÍ siento algo por tí... ¿por qué Seichiro?¿por qué hiciste esto sabiendo lo que pasaría?

- Por qué pensé que tu deseo era matarme - confeso sinceramente el Zakurazukamori - y no quería ser yo el que te matara, porque yo también termine sintiendo algo por ti - sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica - quien lo diría, un asesino que quedó indefenso por la fuerza de sus sentimientos, después de todo si los tenía ¿no?, pensé que al cumplir ese deseo y matarme volverías a ser tu mismo de nuevo Subaru

-Seichiro... - dijo el menor entre lágrimas

El susodicho se erguió un poco y se acercó a su oído a susurrarle algo que solo Subaru pudiera escuchar, Subaru volvio a quedar en Shock después de escuchar lo que le dijo Seichiro el cual cayó inerte a su lado, "Te amo" las palabras de Seichiro sonaban en su mente "Yo también te amo Seichiro" y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ bienvenidos a las notas finales de este one-shot x9 tengo guardados mis otros fics, no se preocupen por eso^^ ya los subiré de nuevo. Etto... ¿Este fic se ve bien sin canción? realmente lo quiero saber! ¿Qué les parece?


	2. FummaxKamui 1

HOLA n0n terminé de editar este fic^^ solo me faltan… *eclipse se pone a contar con los dedos de su mano* bueno, me faltan algunos más, espero no tardarme tanto en subirlos

_**Advertencias:**_ Este fic también es yaoi (chicoxchico), si no te gusta entra al siguiente capitulo

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ x/1999 no me pertenece

**LA PAZ DE TUS OJOS**

Mi vista esta nublosa, las lagrimas no pueden parar de salir, lo que esa chica me hizo realmente dolió y mucho; no quiero llorar, pero aún no puedo creer que Kotori allá jugado conmigo, aún no puedo creer que la haya visto besándose con otro que no era yo, la muy sinvergüenza lo aceptó y me humilló en frente al reto de la escuela

- Kamui - la voz de mi amigo hace que salga de mis pensamientos - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí - es mi simple y corta respuesta, después de eso él deja un vaso con agua frente mío y se sienta a mi lado guardando una pequeña distancia

Agacho mi cabeza, tener a Fumma tan cerca de mí me hace sentir bien, es extraño, me siento protegido y a la vez me siento expuesto, pero... ¿expuesto a qué? lo veo de reojo y mi corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza, no entiendo que es lo que sucede pero creo que es en estos momentos en que necesito de él, de su compañía

- Gracias por tu compañía - le digo un poco nervioso, siento como un pequeño rubor aparece en mis mejillas, volteo mi rostro para que no pueda darse cuenta de esto ¿por qué me siento así? en estos momentos me siento frágil ¿qué es lo que siento por Fumma? mi vista viaja por todo el lugar, en este momento me encuentro en la casa de mi amigo, si es que puedo llamarlo así

- No hay de que, para eso están los amigos ¿no? - me dice mientras me sonríe - no fue justo lo que Kotori hizo contigo

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? - pregunto intrigado, realmente quiero conocer la respuesta, ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan popular como él quiera ayudar a alguien como yo?

- Porque me agradas - me dice con una sonrisa, esto no puede estar pasando, estoy en la sala de Fumma, el guapo atleta popular por el cual pelean todas las chicas, a veces realmente puede ser lindo... ¿pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? es como si... NO, no puedo estar enamorado de Fumma - Kamui - su dulce voz me llama, suena tan cálida, comienza a gustarme escuchar mi nombre provenir de esa voz, pero NO para empezar él es un chico y NUNCA se fijaría en otro chico, mucho menos tratándose de mí - Kamui ¿estás bien? - volteo a verlo, en su mirada puedo ver preocupación

- Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes - después de contestarle me siento con la necesidad de agachar mi cabeza, pues siento como poco a poco el calor de mis mejillas aumenta, así que dejo que mi flequillo las cubra, solo espero que mi compañero no se dé cuenta

- Te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas - me dijo con una sonrisa y voz tierna, eso obvio que me hace sonrojar más, no lo soporto, debo decirle lo que siento por él, algo que llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo pero no había podido definir

- Fumma - lo llamo nervioso - te quiero decir algo

- Pues dilo - me animó Fumma - ¿ocurre algo malo?

- No, no es eso - le digo con la mirada baja - es que... yo... bueno... - no sabía por dónde comenzar, estaba sumamente nervioso - Fumma yo... siento algo por ti - logre decir por fin

- ... - no escuche respuesta por parte de Fumma, sonreí de manera amarga, Fumma me rechazó, me levanté del sillón y camine hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de girar el picaporte cuando sentí una firme mano sujetando fuertemente mi brazo, la persona tras de mi me empujó a la pared y me acorraló

- ¿Fumma? - nunca había estado más confundido

- A ver, primero me dices que sientes algo por mí y luego te vas - sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los míos, mi sonrojo aumentaba cada vez más, él era más grande y fuerte, no tenía ni el más mínimo problema en tenerme sometido - aclárame algo ¿Qué es eso que sientes por mí?

- Yo... te amo Fumma - logre decir por fin y agache la cabeza, un silencio se formó entre nosotros, de un momento a otro sentí una mano sujetando mi barbilla levantando mi rostro de poco a poco

- ¿En serio? - pregunta como si aún no me creyera - ¿qué tanto? - me pregunta acercando su rostro al mío, siento como mi corazón comienza a palpitar de nuevo a su máxima velocidad, si sigue así me temo que podría explotar, el rojo mis mejillas cada vez aumentan de intensidad, de un momento a otro sus labios se posan sobre los míos brindándome un dulce beso que no dudo en corresponder, pero de repente el recuerdo de lo que me hizo Kotori llegó a mi mente y el miedo me invadió de inmediato

Me alejé de los labios de Fumma, mirándolo a los ojos - Fumma... - no terminé de hablar, mi compañero puso un dedo sobre mis labios

-Shh descuida - me dijo con voz dulce - yo no te pienso hacer algo como lo que hizo Kotori, porque yo... también te amo - esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón volviera a enloquecer, y esta vez... esta vez fui yo quién sello sus labios con los de mi querido Fumma

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ ¿Que opinan? Espero que les agradara así U^^ por eso es que amo a Fumma *0* pero nee… Fumma es únicamente para Kamui xD, lo siento si quedó muy corto¬¬ pero es que no le quise cambiar nada(y no fue solo por flojera sino que me gustó como quedó así) de antemano gracias si es que dejan sus reviews

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	3. SorataxArashi 1

aca esta este otro, espero que les agrade^^ a diferencia de los primeros, este no es un yaoi, sino que trata de mi pareja favorita de la serie Sorata y Arashi

_**Advertencias:**_ Spoilers (refiriendome a como termina la situacion de la pareja) y ya me han dicho que esta triste T.T iguel que lo disfruten! XP

**DISCLAIMER**: X no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece única y exclusivamente a las Clamp... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir mis historias sin ningún animo de lucro

- Dialogo - Texto normal

**CUMPLIR UN AÑO MENOS**

_FLASH BACK_

Un joven de alrededor de 18 años, encaminaba a una joven de su misma edad por el pasillo de la gran mansión en donde se habían ido a vivir todos los dragones del cielo, la joven tenía los ojos vendados y su rostro se mostraba totalmente serio

- Ya casi llegamos Arashi - dijo el joven dragón del cielo, a la chica no le quedaba de otra más que seguir dejándose llevar por el joven, de pronto sintió como se detuvo - ya llegamos, quítate las vendas de los ojos - Arashi obedeció y lo hizo, ya no estaba entre los pasillos, sino que estaban afuera, en el jardín, era de noche y la luz de la luna llena iluminaba los amplios jardines que rodeaban a la mansión, hubo algo que llamó su atención, una mesa con dos platos y una rosa roja en un florero justo en medio de esta

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó simplemente

- Bueno, quisiera compartir una cena contigo esta noche, ¿me lo concederías? - pidió el chico - sé que tu no sientes nada especial por mí pero sabes que nuestras vidas corren peligro y... bueno... simplemente quisiera tener el recuerdo de una cena a la luz de la luna contigo

- Sorata... - no sabía que decir, así que con un suspiro de resignación aceptó - está bien, cenaremos esta noche - ambos tomaron un lugar en la mesa y pasaron juntos esa noche

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Arashi Kishu se encontraba en un apartamento de la ciudad de Tokio, esa ciudad le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos cuantos agradables y otros no lo eran, había decidido salir unos días del templo, tenía que despejar su mente, su cumpleaños se acercaba pero no había aceptado que la gente del templo, a la cual consideraba su familia, lo celebrara

La joven de ahora 21 años se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana, su mirada viajó hasta la mesa, tenía esa costumbre de poner una mesa para dos personas, cada cumpleaños era lo mismo, los recuerdos la atormentaban, los recuerdos de las mejores noches de su vida, en todos estaba él, Sorata

Siempre recordaba esa cena que le concedió a Sorata, había sido una tonta por cerrarse de esa manera al amor pero no quería volver a sufrir la perdida de alguien querido, desde niña estaba sola y había decidido que seguiría así

Siempre fue fuerte, no comprendía como un simple muchacho podía haberle hecho sentir tanta debilidad, pero Arashi no se dio cuenta hasta esa noche, la noche en que Sorata fue herido por salvarla a ella, se había sentido mal porque él chico se había arriesgado por salvarla, incluso pensaban que moriría en ese momento, pero ese chico demostró ser fuerte y se recuperó, sin embargo... Arashi se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería, pero no quería que Sorata volviera a arriesgarse así por ella por lo que tomó una decisión

- Lo siento Sorata, lo siento mucho - su mirada volvió a fijarse en algún punto de la ventana - debí darme cuenta de mis sentimientos antes, y debí de ser más fuerte pero no pude - una lagrima corrió por su mejilla pero se apresuró a secarla - debo ser fuerte, te prometí no llorar - cerró los ojos - además debo ser fuerte por nuestro hijo

Arashi recordaba la noche en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, la noche en que Sorata despertó del coma en el que había entrado por salvarla y pasó la noche con él, la noche de la cual salió su hijo, la prueba de que su querido Sorata existió

El recuerdo que más le dolía a la joven era la noche de la muerte de su amado, el mayor dolor que llegó a sentir en su vida fue ver la espada de Fumma atravesando el abdomen del joven que la había vuelto a salvar y verlo morir entre sus brazos, después de todo ella lo traicionó y aún así la salvó, no lo podía creer, y aún así, moribundo entre sus brazos solo pensaba en el bienestar de ella

Sorata la hizo prometer que viviría por él, y que no lloraría, pero era difícil, los recuerdos la asaltaban día y noche, no era fácil ver una y otra vez a ese joven que tanto amaba muriendo entre sus brazos, más lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteo la vista hacia la mesa y vio una rosa roja en ella, la joven Kishu se acercó, tomó dicha flor entre sus manos y la acercó a su cara para olerla, el aroma de la rosa la hizo volver en el tiempo, pero esta vez fue un recuerdo más agradable el que la asaltó

_FLASH BACK_

- Toma - dijo el joven entregándole la rosa que se encontraba en la mesa, ambos habían terminado de cenar

La joven sonrió por primera vez en la noche, lo que puso a Sorata muy feliz, sabía que Arashi no le sonreía a nadie, y ahora le regalaba una de sus sonrisas a él, tal vez la joven no sintiera por él lo mismo que él sentía por ella, pero al menos si le agradaba, Arashi aceptó la flor - gracias

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Los labios de Arashi se curvearon en forma de sonrisa ante el recuerdo - Gracias Sorata - susurró con la flor entre sus manos - muchas gracias

**FIN**

Net: en realidad no le cambie nada a este, me gustó como quedó así, ¿Qué opinan?

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	4. SorataxArashi 2

¡HOLA! no puedo decir que sea una nueva historia por que ya la había subido... en fin... solo espero que les agrade, esto es un SorataxArashi ^^ ¿Qué les digo? es mi parejita favorita en esta serie

_**Disclaimer**_: X/1999 no me pertenece, única y exclusivamente le pertenece al cuarteto CLAMP

_**HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO**_

Caminaba rodeado por la nada, todo se veía obscuro, estaba rodeado solo de obscuridad, no pudo haberse equivocado, ese tenía que ser el lugar que tanto buscaba. Desde hace mucho que para él ya no pasaba el tiempo, pero podía jurar que se encontraba buscando durante horas a la joven y aún no conseguía nada, ni un indicio de que Arashi se encontrara ahí

Estaba desesperado y comenzaba a preguntarse si entrar ahí había sido una buena idea, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? se había enamorado de una joven seria, que jamás pensó que llegaría a gustarle, de niño siempre intentó imaginarse a la joven de la cual se enamoraría y salvaría a costa de su propia vida, todas las imágenes que su mente le mostraba al plantearse la pregunta ¿cómo será la chica de la que me enamore? eran chicas lindas y sonrientes. A Sorata realmente no le importaba si la 'elegida' no sentía nada por él, pues conocía su destino, sabía que moriría por protegerla por lo que se había hecho a la idea de que no viviría con ella, él bien podía morir hoy y mañana ella tendría a otro hombre acompañándola

Cuando conoció a Arashi pensó que no era más que una amargada, no pensaba tener algo con ella, sin embargo el destino los juntó como compañeros, ambos eran dragones del cielo y tenían que proteger a Kamui, el primer día que trabajó con ella se comportó como un caballero, a veces se le salía algún comentario como '¿Qué nunca sonríes?' o cosas así pero al fin y al cabo sabía ser un caballero

Ese día, ese día bastó para que Sorata se diera cuenta de que Arashi no era una simple amargada, ella simplemente quería esconder sus sentimientos de los demás, al parecer había sufrido y no quería volver a sufrir, eso hizo que el joven la valorara y tomara una decisión

_FLASH BACK_

-he decidido que serás tú - afirmó el peli-negro dejando a Arashi realmente confundida

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó secamente

- La elegida - dijo Sorata con una gran sonrisa - la mujer por la que daré mi vida por proteger

_FINFLASH BACK_

El joven no se había dado cuenta pero con ese comentario había hecho que la joven se alarmara, ella no necesitaba que alguien arriesgara la vida por ella, sin embargo a Sorata no le importó, conociendo su destino poco le importaba si Arashi no lo quería, al fin y al cabo él no tendría oportunidad de agradarle a Arashi, o eso pensaba él

Unos sollozos hizo que detuviera su paso y saliera de sus propios pensamientos, no tardó mucho en reconocerlos, era el llanto de Arashi por lo que corrió en la dirección en la que provenían para asegurarse de que la joven estuviera bien, en cuanto llegó al lugar se sorprendió con la imagen que se encontró

Arashi estaba hecha un ovillo, sentada y con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, escondiendo la cara entre sus rodillas abrazadas ahogando así los sollozos que intentaba ocultar, al joven que la buscaba le sorprendió encontrar a Arashi así, después de todo nunca dejaría que la vieran así

Sorata se acercó y abrazó a Arashi asustándola por el contacto, pero en cuanto levantó la cabeza se sorprendió al ver a su visitante

- So... Sorata - dijo entre lágrimas

- No llores Arashi - le dijo secando las lagrimas de su mejilla

- No te vayas - rogó - no me dejes sola de nuevo - dijo agarrando fuertemente la ropa de Sorata

- Arashi, yo solo vine a visitarte, no me puedo quedar aquí, esto es un sueño

- ¿Un... un sueño? - preguntó entrecortadamente a causa de las lagrimas que no paraban de salir

- Así es, estas dormida - aseguró el peli-negro - es posible que al despertar no lo recuerdes

- Yo no quiero que te alejes, te necesito aquí, conmigo, necesito sentirte cerca - dijo tomando una mano de Sorata entre las suyas

- Ven - le dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la joven a hacer lo mismo - levántate

- Sorata...

- Escúchame bien, recuerda que me prometiste vivir - dijo el chico - yo siempre estaré aquí contigo - puso la mano que aún era sujetada por las de ella en su pecho, sobre el corazón

- Entonces, quédate solo un rato más - pidió - si te vas a ir, tan solo acompáñame un rato más - dijo abrazándose al chico

- Me quedaré - aseguró correspondiendo al abrazo

Ambos se quedaron un rato así, abrazados, hace tiempo que Arashi quería volver a sentir los abrazos del chico, sus palabras de aliento, verlo y sentirlo cerca, junto a ella

Eso parecía demasiado real, si de la chica dependiera no despertaría jamás, fuera un simple sueño o real a ella le gustaba, no quería despertar, pero el chico se separó un poco de su cuerpo rompiendo el abrazo

- Arashi, no quiero que te dejes vencer, recuerda que debes seguir viviendo, por los dos

- Pero estoy sola - objetó cabizbaja - antes eso no me importaba pero... necesito de ti, que me recuerdes que no debo dejarme vencer... - el chico la vio con ternura

- Recuerda que estás viviendo por mí - la tomó del mentón para levantar su rostro y buscó su mirada - tu existencia es la mejor prueba de que existí... de que te amé

La joven sonrió con amargura entre tantas lágrimas y se abrazó de su amado Sorata

- Tu siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme sentir bien... gracias Sorata - y a sus palabras le siguieron una lluvia de cerezos

- ¿Te gustaría bailar? - Arashi lo miró sin entender - tu cumpleaños acaba de pasar ¿no?, concédeme un baile

- ¿Sin música? - fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar ella

- Sí - Sorata abrazó a Arashi por la cintura y alzó una mano entrelazada con la de ella, la joven solo se dejó llevar y posó su mano libre en el hombro del que había sido su único amor, y así comenzaron a bailar al simple ritmo de sus corazones

Después de un rato así él rompió el silencio entre ambos - Arashi... me tengo que ir - a la joven solo le quedó bajar la cabeza

- Has lo que tengas que hacer - dijo soltando de nuevo un par de revoltosas lagrimas, el joven volvió a alzar su mentón con una mano y limpió las lagrimas con la otra, le gustaría quedarse más tiempo con Arashi pero no podía, tenía que irse y ella tenía que despertar así que se resignó y deposito un dulce beso en la frente de la chica

- Esto no es un adiós, es un 'hasta luego'... recuerda que ahora te toca solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje, por ambos... - y con esto desapareció poco a poco de su vista

- Un 'hasta luego' Sorata - aseguró la joven que ya se encontraba sola

En cuanto despertó se incorporó, Arashi volteó a ver la ventana, aún era de noche, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor - Sorata ¿Eso realmente fue real? - se preguntó en un susurro con tristeza en su voz - No tengo forma de comprobarlo pero... estoy segura que estuviste aquí conmigo - volteó a ver a la luna, como si hablara con ella - y sé que así como esta noche estuvimos juntos, tu estas ahí cuidándome en todo momento - una sonrisa se formó en sus labios - ahora... ya no me siento tan sola - y una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo en forma de respuesta, Arashi se volvió a acostar

"Ahora te toca a ti seguir nuestro viaje, por los dos" - la voz de Sorata se repetía en su mente, y con esto como último pensamiento se quedó dormida, esta vez sería un buen sueño, no seguiría escondida en la obscuridad en la cual siempre se encontraba desde la muerte de Sorata

_**FIN**_

_**Net:**_ ¿Y bien? diganme si les gusto o no... Espero que la respuesta sea un sí^^ ahora mismo subiré el último xP see, tal vez no hallan sido muchos como pensé que eran

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	5. FummaxKamui 2

¡HOLA! Último que me queda por subir, por el momento… dejaré esto como un fic incompleto para subir futuros one-shots que se me ocurran de cualquiera de estas tres parejas

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, yaoi y… ah sí, Yaoi! XD lo siento pero me gusta bastante el género^^ estos dos se ven tan lindooooss juntos! *¬*

Disclaimer: X/1999 no me pertenece, son únicamente de las CLAMP

-dialogo - narración "pensamientos"

UN HECHO OBVIO

_FLASH BACK_

Ese era un día hermoso, como esos días que tanto le agradaban, esos días en que el pequeño podía salir a jugar con Kany, su adorable y energetico Kany, lamentablemente la felicidad no es eterna y a partir de ese día no volvería a verlo, por lo que se encontraba sumamente triste y solo a la sombra de un viejo árbol

El niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados, que no aparentaba tener más de 9 años, se encontraba hecho un ovillo, abrazado a sus rodillas las cuales se mantenían pegadas a su pecho, su mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo denotaba tristeza

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó una voz infantil e inocente a su lado, el pequeño volteó su vista para ver de dónde provenía esa voz... y fue ahí cuando lo vió por primera vez. Un pequeño aparentemente dos o tres años menor que él, de grandes ojos amatistas y cabello color azabache, el niño desconocido le sonreía como si fuera lo más natural sonreírle a desconocidos - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Bueno... - El mayor quiso responder algo pero no sabía como comenzar - No me pasa nada - dijo al fin - solo estoy triste... es todo

- ¿Triste? - preguntó interesado el menor y se sentó justo a su lado - si estas triste debe de pasarte algo malo ¿O me equivoco?

- Pues... lo que sucede es que... mi mejor amigo ha muerto - soltó por fin

- ¿Qué? - el pequeño se notaba sorprendido, pudo esperar cualquier respuesta menos esa - Lo... lo siento mucho - dijo cabizbajo

- Él era mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo - más que decirselo al pequeño parecía decirlo para sí mismo

- ¿Puedo saber como era? - el mayor soltó un risita al ver el desconcierto con el que el niño preguntaba

- Era mi perro - aclaró

- ¿Tu mejor amigo era un perro? - preguntó sorprendido - eso es extraño

- No realmente - lo corrigió - una mascota en realidad es el amigo más fiel que puedes tener, nunca te dejará solo y si le cuentas algún secreto jamás se lo dira a nadie

- Los perros no hablan - comentó el oji-amatista mirandolo raro

- Eso lo sé - aseguró el otro regresandole una mirada parecida - pero de todos modos, no puedes negar que lo que digo es cierto, con él jugaba todos los días, Kany era el perro más divertido de todos... pero ahora - volvió a fijar su mirada en el suelo - ahora él ha muerto y me he quedado solo

- ¿Como puedes asegurar que te has quedado solo? - preguntó el menor con una mirada reprobatoria

- Era mi único amigo

- Bien - dijo en tono fuerte levantandose - ¿Sabes lo que pienso? - el mayor negó con la cabeza viendolo ansioso - Que si tu perro realmente te quería y te viera así se acercaría para hacerte comprender que odia verte de este modo - el mayor agachó la cabeza - pero ahora que no esta aquí no puede hacerlo, sin embargo eso no cambia el hecho de que odie esa expresión en tu rostro - esto hizo que los ojos dorados buscaran de nuevo el rostro del oji-amatista - tu perro no quisiera verte así, así que trata de animarte, puedes hacer nuevos amigos, porque estoy seguro de que no quiere verte triste - y con esto último le brindo otra tranquilizadora sonrisa y le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

- Gracias - una sonrisa se formó en su rostro - por cierto, soy Fumma - dijo ya de pie

- Kamui - respondió con una sonrisa

_FIN FLASH BACK_

A partir del primer día en que se encontraron, a partir de la primer palabra que intercambiaron, incluso a partir de la primera mirada que cruzaron, Fumma pudo sentir que ese pequeño sería especial para él de alguna forma, esa cálida sonrisa, esa inocencia pura, todo en el era hermoso.

Pasaron los años y con ellos la amistad entre Fumma y Kamui se fue haciendo más fuerte, ahora que se encontraban en la preparatoria Fumma lo sabía, había algo que le agradaba demasiado de Kamui, no... Eso era más grande que el simple agrado, eso era algo muy fuerte que hacía que el oji-dorado se sintiera raro

Sin embargo... desde hace un tiempo que Kamui se portaba de forma extraña, parecía estarlo evitando ¿Por qué? Fumma no lo sabía pero pensaba averiguarlo, aunque, como si el destino estuviera en su contra, siempre que trataba de hablar con el oji-amatista algo se interponía

Esa tarde había tenido práctica hasta muy tarde, y ahora se encontraba solo, cargando un par de balones que guardaría en el almacén; aunque caminaba su mente estaba distraída, pensaba en Kamui y trataba de buscar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas ¿Qué le sucedía a su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué parecía evadirlo? ¿Qué es precisamente lo que sentía por Kamui?... el oji-dorado se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué es lo que sentía por Kamui?, Una pregunta muy interesante de la cual esperaba llegar a encontrar un respuesta pronto, así volvió a su caminata, mientras más rápido llegara al almacén mejor

Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con su mejor amigo, al parecer este aún no reparaba en la presencia del mayor pues le daba la espalda a la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, al parecer acomodaba los balones de la práctica de futbol y volibol

- Kamui - lo llamó su amigo, el menor dio un respingo del susto, no se esperaba que fuera Fumma, el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol, el que se encargara de los balones

- ¿Fumma? - preguntó nervioso - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

- Soy el capitán - respondió como si la respuesta fuera obvia - soy yo quién siempre regresa los balones al almacén - le explicó a Kamui, quién solo agachó la cabeza dándole a su interlocutor una hermosa y peculiar imagen de su persona, los mechones de su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos como si fuera un pequeño niño regañado y un peculiar tono carmín adornando sus mejillas... un minuto, ¿Kamui estaba sonrojado? esto extrañó bastante al deportista aunque pensaba que debería de sonrojarse más seguido, pues se veía adorable

En cuanto se dio cuenta del tipo de pensamientos que tenía en ese momento sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar esas descabelladas ideas que rondaban en ella

- ¿Qué haces en este lugar? - preguntó el mayor de los dos rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos

- Me vi involucrado en una insignificante pelea y estoy ayudando a acomodar las cosas como castigo - tratándose de Kamui, Fumma sabía que involucrado significaba que él era de los que la habían originado y que por insignificante Kamui se refería a que había salido gente herida o cosas rotas de por medio

- ¿Quién fue el maldito que te hizo algo? - preguntó enojado, odiaba ver que le hicieran algo malo a su amigo - ¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte - le respondió girándose para darle la espalda

- Kamui... sé perfectamente que tú no eres de esos que buscan pelar solo por qué si - y en efecto, era su mejor amigo y ambos se conocían bien, sin embargo Kamui no quiso responder, solo se concentraba en acomodar los balones en sus respectivos lugares

- Kamui...

- Dámelos - pidió mientras le arrebataba los balones de las manos, luego volvió a girarse para acomodarlos, Fumma no podía estar más confundido

- ¿Por qué te peleaste? - ante tal pregunta el oji-dorado escuchó como respuesta un suspiro de resignación

- No me dejaras hasta que te lo responda ¿verdad? - Fumma asentó con la cabeza - está bien - dijo mientras seguía acomodando todo lo de los estantes - es que... un compañero de mi salón se dio cuenta de que me gusta alguien... - esta respuesta hizo que Fumma sintiera algo extraño, fue como un pinchazo en el corazón, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría? y ¿De quién estaba enamorado Kamui?

- ¿Se trata de Kotori? - preguntó el oji-dorado

- No - fue la simple respuesta que le dio su interlocutor - Fumma, si no te molesta no quisiera hablar de eso

- Esta bien... pero al menos dime ¿Por qué eso te molestó?

- No quisiera hablar de eso, por favor - pidió Kamui sin voltear a verlo a la cara, seguía sin querer verlo, por alguna razón evadía sus ojos, y las preguntas, Fumma pensó que tal vez el menor no sentía lo mismo que él pero... ¿Qué es lo que él sentía? ni él mismo lo sabía... era más fuerte que el amor que le profesaba a su hermana, o a su familia, mucho más fuerte que él amor fraternal que se le tiene a un amigo... ¿otro tipo de amor? no... Eso no podía ser, Kamui era un chico y él también

Es cierto que el menor es la persona en la que más confía, no le gustaba hacerlo pero... cuando se imaginaba un mundo sin sus personas más importantes puede imaginarse él solo, sin su familia, sin sus amigos, y sin su equipo pero cuando intentaba imaginarse un mundo sin Kamui... no podía, no tendría vida si no estuviera Kamui

- Fumma - susurró Kamui al darse cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba ausente

- ¿Eh? - Fumma regresó al mundo real al escuchar la angelical voz del menor, tal vez lo que sentía si podía ser llamado amor - Kamui yo... - entonces recordó algo importante - aunque no lo parezca yo... necesito saber quién es esa persona que ocupa un lugar en tu corazón

- ... - el oji-amatista quedó mudo

- Kamui por favor - le imploraba el mayor - yo en serio... - se interrumpió a sí mismo al escuchar un llanto, un llanto proveniente de la boca de su compañero - Kamui

- No puedo Fumma - dijo Kamui - no puedo decirte

- ¿Por qué...? - preguntó y tomó la barbilla del otro con su mano para levantarle la cabeza, Kamui se perdió en la mirada dorada de su amigo, su mirada le transmitía varios sentimientos que nunca pensó ver... y mucho menos en los ojos de su mejor amigo, Kamui estaba enamorado pero de la persona equivocada, y desde que se dio cuenta se hizo a la idea de que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos... aunque en ese momento no lo parecía

- Fumma - susurró sin quitar su mirada amatista de esa dorada, su amigo lo calló posando delicadamente sus labios en los suyos, Kamui no entendía que ocurría, pero no le dio importancia "Esto debe ser un sueño" se dijo a sí mismo así que se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso

Al momento de separarse el mayor fue el primero en abrir los ojos, sorprendentemente (para él) el beso había sido correspondido

- Fumma... - susurró Kamui sin abrir los ojos aún - tu eres la persona... de la que estoy enamorado - dijo por fin, abrió los ojos lentamente esperando una respuesta de su amigo, quién sonrió y le brindó otro beso, pero esta vez fue un beso más demandante y apasionado, uno en donde se intercambiaba saliva y sus lenguas peleaban dentro de la boca del menor

Después de unos segundos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno, ambos jadeaban tratando de regular sus respiraciones

- Kamui... - lo nombró el otro - yo también estoy enamorado de ti - el menor volteó a verlo sorprendido

- ¿En serio? pero...

- No hay peros... - corrigió Fumma - Kamui, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que serías la persona más especial de mi vida - sujetaba el rostro del menor entre sus manos para poder sostenerle la mirada - y no me equivoqué - aseguró el joven de mirada dorada, para darle otro dulce beso

Siempre lo habían sabido, ambos sabían que el otro era especial por algún motivo, ninguno pensaba poder vivir sin el otro, sabían que lo eran todo el uno para el otro... sin embargo se habían empeñado en ocultárselo incluso a ellos mismos... pero ahora... ambos estaban juntos y así seguirían, sin importar los comentarios de la gente o el hecho de que ambos sean hombres... no seguirían negando un hecho obvio

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ A pesar de que tuve que volverlo a leer y editar¬¬ al hacerlo volví a gritar de la emoción ¡KYAAAAAAA! XD Jajaja si, como que cada que lo re-leo me pongo de buen humor… además es el último que me quedaba^^ eso significa que ahora sí sigo con las continuaciones de mis otros fics xP

¿Se merece sus reviews? *-* espero que si x9

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


End file.
